Ranfan
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 726DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: R |Height=5'6" (168 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_p-r#ranfan Ranfan profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=111 lbs. (50 kg) |Address=WWB 131348 C |Occupation=HousewifeDaizenshuu, Character Guide, Ten things you didn't know about Dragon Ball |Allegiance = Pilaf Gang (Age 750)Dragon Ball: Origins, 2008 |FamConnect = Trunks (husband)Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 }} Ranfan (ランファン) is a competitor in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament who uses her good looks and the guise that she is a "defenseless" woman as a weapon. Her name comes from a Japanese abbreviation for "Lingerie & Foundation garments". Appearance ]] Ranfan wears a shirt, a pair of pants, sneakers, and a pink laced bra and panties underneath. The color of her shirt, pants, and sneakers are different between the manga and the anime. In the manga her shirt is pink while her pants are grey and sneakers are black, but in the anime her shirt is blue, pants are green and shoes are red. Her hair is also colored differently, while it was orange in the manga her hair is purple in the anime. Personality Ranfan has a very flirtatious personality as she winks and sweet talks when she needs to. She seems to not mind showing off her body to gain an advantage as shown in her fight against Nam. Though she seems somewhat antagonistic in the fight she is shown to not be a bad person after losing the fight as she even helps find Goku when he was missing before his fight against Giran. She apparently dislikes "little twerps" and has a hobby of collecting underwear. Biography 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Ranfan was one of the eight fighters to make it to the quarter finals in the 21st World Tournament and the only female fighter. She was constantly being bugged by Jackie Chun (who was really Master Roshi in disguise) hitting on her. Ranfan drew number six and ended up fighting against Nam. In the battle, she got a couple good hits on Nam and used all her feminine charm to distract him and almost got him out of the ring when she stripped down to her underwear, shocking him. Nam was only able to defeat her by closing his eyes and attacking her without "looking upon her womanly flesh". Right after she is defeated, Jackie Chun/Master Roshi, under the guise of seeing if she is all right, places his hands on her panties to "check for a heartbeat". After her defeat in the tournament, she is one of four fighters who stay around to watch the final round and she is the one who finally finds Goku sleeping before his match with Giran. Post 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Sometime after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, she marries a man named Trunks and becomes a housewife. After King Piccolo's resurrection, she was listed as one of the many targets on the World Martial Arts Tournament image roster for Tambourine's mission to murder the martial artists, though it is never revealed if Ranfan was slain. Techniques Aside from her martial arts skills, her only abilities are with the attractiveness of herself: *''Burikko'Daizenshuu 7'', 1996 – Ranfan gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. Also, Ranfan shrieks when someone is about to hit her, then hits them when they go to help her. *Heat Fist' – She uses air friction to heat her fist and deliver extra damage when punching. *'Stripping' – Ranfan strips down to her pink panties and pink bra to shock male opponents. *'Giant Heart''' – A giant heart that expands outward, hitting the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Hearts Spinning' – Either pink hearts that spin clockwise around her, or red hearts that spin anticlockwise and more quickly around her. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Small Hearts' – One or three hearts that she fires directly at the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. Video game appearances Ranfan makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. She appears as a boss in two bonus chapters of Dragon Ball: Origins. First in "Chapter 8-8: The Tournament Begins", which can only be unlocked after defeating Jackie Chun at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and in which Goku fights her in an exhibition match after the final of the tournament. Then, in "Chapter 6-6: Pilaf Must Be Stopped", where Emperor Pilaf gets Ranfan to join him in his castle after the 21st World Tournament, and terrorize a nearby village with her and his gang. In this video game, Ranfan has three attacks: a giant heart that expands outward, hearts spinning around her (either pink hearts that spin clockwise or red hearts that spin counterclockwise and more quickly), and some hearts (one or three) she can fire directly at the opponent. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Ranfan is mentioned by a martial arts fan who had a crush on her. Merchandise A Ranfan figure was one of the many characters released as part of the Dragon Ball Mini Big Head Figure toy line released in 2007. Her figure is of her stripping to her bra and panties holding her blue shirt. Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Ranfan has her own card in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game as part of The Warriors Return set. She also appears on the Card "Temptation" which is part of The Awakening set. Voice actresses *Japanese Version: Yoko Kawanami *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey Trivia *In the U.S. broadcast edit version, the stripping was excluded. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in recaps, which clearly show her in her underwear. The uncut English episodes show the fight in full. *A character from Dr. Slump named Renault Citroen shares the same design and fighting style as Ranfan. She easily beats Senbei with her looks alone, but when they do not work against Arale (as she is a female robot), she quickly gives up. Ranfan also looks very similar to another recurring character from Dr. Slump, Trampire. *Ranfan was 23 years old during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *Ranfan is the only competitor in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to not make any physical appearance after the tournament. Gallery References Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles Category:Dragon Ball Category:Human Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages added by Reppes